A wet tissue has been widely used for various purposes of wiping a body and the like. The wet tissue is formed as a web sheet that is formed by impregnating a chemical solution and the like into a ground fabric, and is generally accommodated in a sealed accommodation container so that the ground fabric may be maintained in a wet state by the chemical solution and the like. As the accommodation container, a cylindrical bottle type container has been widely used from the past (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
As illustrated in FIG. 15, a wet tissue accommodation body 201 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a roll-shaped wet tissue 202 into which a chemical solution and the like are impregnated and a bottle type accommodation container 203 which accommodates the wet tissue 202. The roll-shaped wet tissue 202 is formed by winding a thin-stripe-shaped elongated web sheet, the web sheet is provided with a perforation line 204 of which the extension direction follows the width direction of the web sheet. Further, a plurality of the perforation lines 204 are formed at a predetermined interval in the longitudinal direction of the web sheet. The accommodation container 203 is formed so that a container lid 206 is detachably provided in an upper portion of a container body 205, and may accommodate the roll-shaped wet tissue 202 therein. A small hole 207 having a substantially circular shape is formed at the center of the container lid 206, and the wet tissue 202 is drawn out from the small hole 207. The small hole 207 is formed in a size in which a resistance force capable of separating the drawn wet tissue 202 by the perforation lines 204 is applied to the drawn wet tissue 202 when the front end of the roll-shaped wet tissue 202 is drawn out from the inside of the accommodation container 203. Further, the container lid 206 is provided with an openable/closable cover 208 that seals the inside of the accommodation container 203.
Further, a wet tissue accommodation container disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is formed so as to accommodate a roll-shaped wet tissue therein, and an upper cover is attached to the upper portion thereof. The upper surface of the upper cover is provided with an extraction hole through which the wound end of the roll-shaped wet tissue is plucked out, a cutting and separating hole which separates the extracted wet tissue, and a connection hole which connects the extraction hole to the cutting and separating hole and guides the wet tissue extracted from the extraction hole to the cutting and separating hole.